1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recessed lighting fixture art and more particularly to a fire retarding recessed lighting fixture acting as a fire barrier for inhibiting the spread of a fire through the recessed lighting fixture into the structure in which the recessed lighting fixture is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recessed lighting fixtures of the type that are mounted within ceilings, walls and floors of buildings including commercial, residential and industrial buildings have heretofore been utilized to provide light and provide a modern, smooth finish to the structure in which they are mounted thus avoiding the requirements for hanging chandeliers. The recessed lighting fixture is mounted in a space between the outer layer of the structure such as wall board, planking, and the like and the basic support members and connecting members of the structure. However, in the past the opening in the outer layer such as the dry wall of a ceiling, wall or the like has provided an opening therethrough through which a fire may spread into the interior of, for example, the ceiling or wall and thus spread the fire throughout the building. Even though a recessed lighting fixture of conventional, prior art design was installed in the ceiling or wall, the breach in the integrity of the wall or ceiling caused by making the opening in the drywall, planking, or the like, often let the fire progress through and around such prior art lighting fixtures.
One attempt that has heretofore been utilized to prevent the spread of fire through or around a recessed lighting fixture is the fabrication and installation of a box like structure having a top and four sides defining a cavity and fabricated. in situ by the installer from a fire resistant material such as the drywall. The box like structure was placed on the recessed lighting fixture mounting plate with the recessed lighting fixture in the cavity and the assembly of the fire box and recessed lighting fixture was then installed into the recessed lighting fixture space in the wall or ceiling. The use of such a box like structure to provide fire blocking or inhibiting through the recessed lighting fixture has been proven to be costly and time consuming.
In other prior art techniques for providing a fire barrier at a recessed lighting fixture the recessed lighting fixture to inhibit the heat from transferring through the light fixture to an area above the surface of recessed lighting fixture. The recessed lighting fixture was provided with an open bottom box like structure having a top wall and a four spaced apart side walls. The top wall and side walls were fabricated from a rigid material such as steel or aluminum and the top wall was connected to the side walls and spaced from the mounting pan to allow the installation of the recessed lighting fixture under the top wall and between the side walls. The side walls were attached to the mounting pan. A comparatively thick layer of insulating material was placed on the inside surface of the top wall and side walls of the box like structure or, alternatively, on the inside surface of some of the side walls and on the outside surface of the top wall and at least one of the side walls. Such a design for a thermal barrier recessed lighting fixture has not proven to be fully satisfactory since it requires the addition of a separate material, the insulating layer, not normally found in the inventory of recessed lighting fixture manufacturers.
In other fire resistant recessed lighting fixtures, an insulating layer of material was placed between the inside surface of the can and the lamp/reflector units. Such an installation did not, generally, provide the desired level of a barrier of fire through the recessed lighting fixture.
For many recessed lighting fixture manufacturers which are accustomed to manufacturing products of metal and adding glass and various electrical parts, the introduction of a totally different product, namely insulating materials, would require a large expenditure of capital. Many of the insulating products have health hazardous consequences in the cutting and manipulating thereof. As a consequence, the added cost to the manufacturer of utilizing such insulating materials must be passed on to the consumer by increased prices for such recessed lighting fixtures incorporating the insulating material.
Thus, there has long been a need for a recessed lighting fixture which can provide a barrier to fire through the recessed lighting fixture and which is free of separate insulating materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved recessed lighting fixture which may be installed in a ceiling, wall, floor or the like, adjacent an opening in the ceiling, wall or floor of a building and which provides a barrier to fire passing through the opening in the ceiling, wall or floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved recessed lighting fixture which may be installed in a ceiling, wall, floor or the like, adjacent an opening in the ceiling, wall or floor of a building and which provides a barrier to fire passing through the opening in the ceiling, wall or floor and which does not utilize natural or manufactured fire resistant materials as all or part of the fire barrier.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved recessed lighting fixture which may be installed in a ceiling, wall, floor or the like, adjacent an opening in the ceiling, wall or floor of a building and which provides a barrier to fire passing through the opening in the ceiling, wall or floor and which may be conveniently fabricated by the recessed lighting fixture manufacturer utilizing conventional recessed lighting fixture materials and components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved recessed lighting fixture which may be installed in a ceiling, wall, floor or the like, adjacent an opening in the ceiling, wall or floor of a building and which provides a barrier to fire passing through the opening in the ceiling, wall or floor and which is comparatively easily installed.